The Pill Popper killer
by kiwikid
Summary: This seriel killer held a special distinction, he was Steve Mc Garretts greatest failure, the one that got away. Now he's back and his sights are set on his ultimate target, one of the 5-0 team.
1. Chapter 1

The pill popper Killer

The pill popper Killer- A serial killer with a very special distinction, Steve Mc Garrett and 5-0 had failed to catch him the first time. Now he's back and this time it's going to get personal.

Epilogue

It just couldn't end like this, it wasn't fair. His head rested against the window of the car glad he didn't have to drive tonight. Doc's hands on the wheel were steady but his eyes were haunted, "if I could spare you this I would", he whispered.

Doc turned the car into a parking spot by the beach and climbed out. He opened the passenger side door and waited anxiously for his passenger to exit, then hand firmly on his arm they walked along the beach.

He could see the body lying where the surfers had found it, on the cold damp sand, it was covered with a towel. This had to be the worst moment of his life about to be shown the body of his colleague and friend. He cursed the label of the man who had done this and vowed to catch him. Doc was reaching for the towel and looking at him, "are you ready", he asked. What a stupid question of course he wasn't ready to see that, his mind was already tracking back to the moment when this had begun….

CHAPTER 1. I'm back

The sky was cold and gray as Steve Mc Garrett tooled the Mercury to its location, siren blazing. His hands gripped the wheel with a fierce savagery. They had only been simple words that HPD officer Henry Morgan had uttered but they had made Steve's Mc Garretts plans come crashing down. "Steve, I'm afraid it's him, he's back".

Now as Steve parked the car and went running to the scene he knew some dark history might be about to resurface.

There it was, the abandoned car that had sparked the call, its four doors open as though it was inviting someone to come inside. In a way it was a taunt, a gesture that said firmly "come get me if you can". There on the seat was the small bottle of pills he'd hoped he wouldn't see. "Did you check the beach", Steve asked the HPD officer.

"Yes sir got the dogs down there right now", Steve nodded and moved away. "It looks like him, doesn't it Steve", that was Chin, grave and unsmiling joining him in staring at the car. "Why now Chin", Steve stormed. "He's playing games with us" Kono stated as he appeared out of the darkness. "Yeah well I hate this game", Steve remarked with a scowl.

A screeching of tires made Steve look up, their newest and youngest colleague had arrived. Steve watched him stride determinedly to where they stood. Up close though Danny Williams looked pale with lines under his eyes. Steve should be telling him to go home and rest, to get over the flu that had gripped their youngest detective. But now Danny was needed. "What's up Steve", Danny stood straight trying to give the impression he was fine.

"It looks like we have a problem Danno", Steve gestured toward the car. Danny looked at the empty vehicle and back at his colleagues wondering at their graveness .

"Was there a body or something", Danny figured they'd all got called out for a reason.

"No Danno not yet", Steve turned an appraising glance on their newest colleague.

"Where were you about 18 months ago", Steve asked. Danny thought back. "I was over in California Steve on that conference with HPD."

"Oh" ,Steve stated understanding why Danny had drawn a blank when he looked at the car. "Well Danno roughly 18 months ago a car was found with all its four doors open and a bottle of pills on the front seat. HPD at the time thought it was just an abandoned car. However a couple of hours later a body washed up on the beach, doc determined the victim had been rendered unconscious then dumped into the sea.

The victim was the same as the name on the pill bottle, James Maddison, 20 years of age. He'd been under medical car due to a severe stomach bug. His friends and family hadn't seen or heard from him in two days but didn't think that was unusual because he'd been ill. He also hadn't been in to work for three days. Hence it was very hard to track Mr Maddisons movements.

We naturally investigated his office workers, friends and even the doctors he attended, everybody had an alibi for the time of death.

With not a lot to go on the case was closed. Approximately two weeks later another car was found and later another victim. The papers labeled the killer the Pill Popper he somehow knew his victims were single, sick and unable to fight back. He killed a total of 4 people over a period of 4months." An extensive investigation followed where we tried to find how the murderer targeted his victims. My main line of thought

was that the killer had to be someone in the Medical field. Someone knew all the victims were both single and on medication. However no link could be found through the medical or any other history", Steve wound down his voice carrying a trace a tone of deep frustration."

Danny had been thinking over what Steve had told him, suddenly something came into his mind. He remembered hearing some talk from some of the HPD detectives.

"Mc Garrett failed this time" was one of the comments he remembered. He looked over at Steve understanding the tension in his body and the urgency in his voice.

The Pill Popper Killer was a legend in one main way, he was the one the got away, a man or woman Steve Mc Garrett had failed to catch.

Steve sighed audibly. "I suppose we have to go over familiar ground again. Try and find out how he targeted these people." Chin I want you to find out everything about" Steve bent down and stared at the bottle of Pills, "Alice Morgan"." In all likelihood we are going to find her body very soon and when we do the papers and everyone else will be over this like hungry sharks. We had better have as many answers as we can by then."

He looked over at the people milling about on the beach. There was the glorious leader, Steve McGarrett, getting them all to run around doing his bidding. "You can't catch me Mc Garrett", laughed the man. Then he strolled away through the crowds that had already begun whispering.."didn't this happen before….What did they call the killer. "The Pill Popper, he said to himself, that's me". "What shall I do next", he muttered to himself. "Hmm got to be something even better", he looked over at the people combing the beach. "Ah Mc Garrett be prepared I'm about to choose my next victim."

"There's always been one problem with this case Danno", Steve explained as he walked the shore line with his second. "Nobody had seen any of the victims for a least 2 days because of there various illnesses." Appeals to the public have not netted us any useful information as to any of the victims whereabouts."

"You are thinking that sometime over that 2 day period the victims met the killer somewhere.", Danny stated, then stopped as he broke out coughing.

"That is the only thing that makes any sense Danno. None of these victims shared doctors, pharmacies ,friends, work mates, bars or anything. Yet someone knew they lived alone and had been ill."

"Why does he kill them Steve and do that thing with the car doors", Danny had once studied psychology and was trying to get around this killers mode of thinking.

"Who knows Danno, we did check psychiatry patients for a likely candidate but as with everything else we got back zip." The doctors I consulted just said the car door thing was a signature, the killer telling us that he can get ultimate access to anything.

The killer preys on the weak, people who at the time don't have anyone to stand beside them. He hasn't made a slip up yet Danno and killed a married person or someone who's perfectly healthy. This is the worst sort of killer Danno, a clever one."

Danny could tell by Steve's tone ,he was worried. "Until we find the body and doc can go to work on it we don't know for certain it is him." Steve demeanor was reserved and quiet. This meant clearly one thing not for a second did he believe that this was a copy cat or someone else.

It was a tourist who found the young woman floating lifelessly in the waves just one hour later.

Steve and Danny sped down to Queens's lights flashing to hear docs report on the body.

Doc was bending over the young woman as Steve and Danny approached. "I presume you are looking to tie this into the others" Doc stated as he turned toward them. His gaze deepened as he surveyed the pale Danny.. "Yeah doc I need to know the cause of death ASAP," Steve got close to the body as Doc pulled back the covers. "Well she was definitely alive when she went into the water, Doc determined as he made some cuts. "From the skull xrays it looks like she was hit on the head hard enough to render her unconscious", Steve sighed. "So that's makes it certain it's the same killer Doc", he stated. Doc sighed in tune, "She only looks about 25 Steve ". Yeah" ,Steve's voice was forced, angry. "Now comes the unpleasant part, notifying next of kin, Danno I want you to…" Steve took a deeper look at his young colleague. Danny had been pale before but not he was almost white. Doc seemed to become aware of Danny's condition about the same time he had and thus was the first to catch the young detective as his legs buckled.

"You look awful Danny", Doc stated as he pulled the young detective toward a chair."I don't think it's just seeing the body that made you almost faint." The doc reached for a thermometer . "I'm fine doc", Danny protested from the comforting chair where he sat. His protest though lacked certainty.

"You have the flu", the doc stated frowning at the thermometer. "Steve you can hardly let him run around in this state. Next time someone might not be around to catch him when he falls flat on his face."

Steve looked into his seconds face. He knew some tough times were ahead as 5-0 faced the storm of angry reporters and public who would rehash failures.

It was a time he needed everyone to be at their best. Danny had stood resolutely back up determined to aid his boss. "Danno go home and rest", Steve decided. "You can't be of use to us in your current state." Danny's face fell "Steve", he began to protest, then a cough broke out and his eyes watered. "Young man I'll fix you up some antibiotics", Doc stated, "now go home." Danny looked reluctant then nodded. He knew that he was not really up to what would be a particularly punishing investigation.

Doc gave Danny some pills then saw him out of the office with a gentle smile.

"He really would push himself to the brink for you Steve", Doc stated as Danny left.

Steve Mc Garrett nodded knowing he'd recruited a passionate and determined young detective 6 months ago. He enjoyed having Danny's input and on cases and would miss his insight over the next day or two. "The press is going to have a field day over this Steve", Docs blunt tone snapped Steve like a slap. "Yeah Doc I know what they will say. Mc Garrett's greatest failure comes back to haunt him". "Some people might even think I'd be better off this case". Steve had already had many scenarios regarding what was going to happen when the news hit running through his mind.

"Nobody's perfect Steve", Doc looked sympathetic. "I haven't given you any answers either." "Dammit Berg it has to be a medical person, how else would they know about the illness, get access to the pills and know they were single. I thought up this crazy idea that the victims could all go to singles clubs or something. But why would someone who feels so sick go out at all. The most likely place they would go was a doctor," Steve began to pace the room.

"Yeah well nobody is admitting to seeing any of them but it doesn't mean someone didn't give them something and not record it", Bergman was trying to be helpful.

"No visitors were logged into the last victims apartment building. Which leads me to believe all our victims did go out on their last day alive. But where and why?

"If you can establish that Steve ,you'll probably find the answer to this case," Bergman turned back toward his patient. "If I find anything else I'll let you know."

Steve nodded and strode out of the hospital into the late morning sun. Anytime now Hawaii would hear the news and everything would change.

"Don't get sick Hawaii because he's back. Yes the serial killer labeled the pill popper decided to reappear after an 18 month absence. His victim is 25 year old Alice Morgan who was born and raised right here in Honolulu. Ms Morgan had been off work for two days due to side effects from a car accident. Steve Mc Garrett is currently investigating the circumstances of Ms Morgan's death. Now you may remember that Mr Mc Garrett was assigned to the case 18 months ago and failed to catch this killer. The question I have for you today listeners is should 5-0 and Mc Garrett be given another chance or should be look somewhere else for our protection needs. Listeners the phone lines are open now and I'm taking your calls".

Danny listened in growing horror as several listeners responded to the radio stations request. "Look Mc Garrett failed us once, so why should we give him another go. 5 people are dead now, what kind of testimony to success is that. Get rid of Mc Garrett I say and put someone else in charge who can catch this …beep. Listeners the last word has been censored.

Most of the callers seemed to blame 5-0 and Mc Garrett for the killer being on the loose. Danny could stand it no longer and rung the station himself. "Look do you realize how hard policemen work to try and solve cases. Sometimes we don't sleep or eat, see our wives or children. We rely heavily on the public for information and in the case of the cough ,cough pill popper there has been no help. Doesn't any one care when there loved one and friend is sick. Why did nobody check on these people or offer to look after them. Why did they have to die before someone asks how that could happen. Then 5-0 gets the blame. Somebody must know something about this case and I beg them to get in touch with the authorities."

Danny thought his speech was good and his cold made his voice almost unrecognizable. He didn't leave his name figuring the last thing Steve wanted to hear was that he'd been ranting on some radio station. Feeling exhausted by his efforts Danny closed his eyes wondering how Steve was progressing with the case.

"At least somebody is on our side", remarked Kono as he sat behind his boss's chair his note book in hand listening to the radios reports. " The last person to hear from Ms Morgan was Natalie Paul who works with the deceased. She rang Ms Morgan yesterday evening at 830 pm and talked to her for about 20 minutes. Ms Morgan was apparently thinking of coming in to work today. " Ms Paul didn't recall Ms Morgan mentioning meeting anyone or that's she was planning to go anywhere." Steve nodded and turned to Chin. "Her doctor was Henry Yale who has not had any contact with any of the previous victims. He was with a client at the time of Ms Morgan's death. The pharmacy is also a different one to all the previous victims and there are no employees in common either."

Chin snapped his book closed hard. Steve though it sounded like an angry crocodile or the hisses of the public or press. Even the Governor wasn't impressed telling Steve he'd better come up with something. "What are we missing here gentlemen. Someone has had contact with all of these people." He tapped his pen on his desk hard.

Chin and Kono traded looks. "We can go through it all again Steve, maybe we might come up with something." "With what gentlemen, no one saw a stolen car get driven by someone else other than the victim, down to the beach where the body is dumped into the sea.'

"In the early hours of morning on a weekday there aren't many people down at those locations Steve. Our killer chose well", Kono reported with frustration.

"Too damn well Kono. Why do I get the feeling that the next thing we are going to get on this case is another body".

Hmm the perfect victim, why not …The pill popper smiled 'wouldn't that just put the cat amongst the pigeons. It would also make this a whole lot more dangerous. He grinned they didn't have a clue, so why not make this move. The Pill popper watched his victim intently. He'd keep watching and when he was ready he'd strike.

"Here", Steve handed Danny some of the Chinese. Danny gingerly ate looking like it was an effort to swallow.

"It's been a rough day Danno" Steve told his second as he perched on the side of his bed. "Yeah I heard the radio reports", Danny croaked.

"Yeah everyone's pretty merciless. ,Steve acknowledged." But I suppose that's too be expected, the guy did get away the first time."

"Why wait 18months to reoffend Steve", Danny asked. "I've been wondering myself Danno. I even have Chin checking with immigration to see if we can get a list of people who left Hawaii 18months ago and have just returned. You never know that might be what we need to break this case."

Danny nodded. "I'll be in tomorrow", he rasped.

Steve smiled. "Danno I appreciate the gesture but you still look and sound terrible. Give yourself another day. To be honest we are not making much more progress on this case so there's nothing much you could do right now anyway." Steve squeezed Danny's arm. "Now is there anything I can get you Danno".

"No thanks anyway Steve," acknowledged Danny around a cough. Steve smiled and departed into the evening. Another hard day at the office was looming.

Danny spent the next morning in bed then finally managed to get up and have a light breakfast. He refrained from turning on the radio not wanting to hear any more reports on Steve's shortcomings. Danny turned on the TV, "We still are get no progress on this case, what else in your opinion should 5-0 be doing?". Danny quickly turned off the set again. Why did these cases always turn up a raft full of 'experts' who all had ideas on how to catch the killer. Why where none of them out on the streets getting the guy if they thought they knew 'the type of person who commits this crime'.

Danny sighed and decided to go down to the shops. At least in his present condition he probably wouldn't get recognized. With that in mind Danny changed out of his PJs

and made ready to venture out.

Ah there was his target, the pill popper smiled. It was going to happen today he decided. All he needed now was to wait for the right moment.

The shops hadn't really been a good diversion for Danny. Part of the problem was that he wasn't well enough to enjoy looking at the displays. His nose threatened to drip on the suits and all the food smells made his stomach roll. Deciding he was better off with a good book Danny headed back to his apartment.

Danny stopped enroute feeling a tickle up his spine. He turned to look behind him.

Nothing there so his "somebody is following you tickle" was obviously also effected by his cold. Danny's strides lengthened until he was almost running. Finally he was in the security of his own home. His phone was loudly ringing as he entered. "Yeah", he panted into the receiver. "Danno, you alright", Steve sounded concerned. "Yes Steve, Danny acknowledged. "I just went out and felt a bit sick so hurried home", Danny didn't want to tell Steve about his imaginations.

"Okay, just ringing to see how you were Danno". "How's the investigation going Steve," Danny asked. "A lot of frustrating dead ends Danno, just like before. Chin checked on the possibility that the 18 month gap could be because of the offender leaving Hawaii. But no likely suspects have re entered Hawaii in the last couple of months." None of our victims friends were much help either. Our appeals for information from the public have yielded nothing so far. The Governor is yelling in my ear but apart from that Danno, my day is going well", Steve's voice dripped sarcasm. "I'll be in tomorrow Steve, I want to get to work on this case" Danny restrained the cough that threatened to explode from his mouth. "I'll look forward to that Danno I'll come by later and we'll share dinner in the meantime ring me if you need anything." "Right Steve, Danny acknowledged. He put down the phone and finally let out the cough he'd been holding in. Feeling tired after his bout of coughing Danny Williams went to lie down on his bed.

Night fell over Hawaii it's darkness comforting to all those sound asleep in their beds.

The Pill popper drove the car carefully to a remote location by the beach." Time for a dip, he told his unconscious victim." Placing his gloved hands around his victim he dragged him toward the waves.

HPD officer Phillip Lawton had only been on the job a few days. As he cruised with his more experienced partner he began to wonder if this night would yield more than drunks . "Let's cruise along the beach access roads one more time", suggested Phil's partner a seasoned HPD veteran Lyle Harris. He turned the car into one of the quieter roads.

"There's nothing to be seen down here but…Phil's voice trailed up as the car lights hit something that had definitely not been there the first time, a car. They stopped the patrol car and torches in hand marched toward the car . "Lyles light picked up the eerie scene of all the car doors open. "Oh it's him again the Pill Popper", Phil hung back as Lyle strode to the car. "NO", the older man voice was anguished as he reached the drivers seat. "What is it Lyle", Phil had never seen his partner loose his cool. "Do you realize whose car this is", he actually put his head in his hands.

Phil caught up to his partner and looked into the open front door of the car. He could clearly see the radio and the small bottle of pills resting on the drivers' seat. Bending over he shone his torch on the name.. Danny Williams. Phil felt his own sense of horror build, the Pill popper had chosen his ultimate victim, one of their own.

Lyle was standing there as though unsure what to do. "We'll have to phone Mc Garrett", Phil stated his voice indicating he wasn't relishing that task. Lyle swallowed, he knew Mc Garrett had a close knit team and was especially fond of his young second. The news he was about to bring him would not be at all welcome.

"Do you want me to phone him", Phil felt for his partner. "No I'll do it", Lyle walked robot like to his radio.

The scene changed barely minutes later as patrol cars and two 5-0 cars screamed to the destination. Chin was pale as he examined the car and it's contents. "Say it isn't true", Kono moaned looking at the bottle of pills. "I hate to think of what Steve will say when he gets here."Yeah he's gonna need us", Chin sighed. To loose their newest recruit like this after such a short period of time was a severe blow to 5-0.

"I'm gonna got to Danny's apartment and look for clues". We might as well get the ball rolling while we wait for Steve." Kono strode off to his car. Chin knew he was bailing because he couldn't bear to see the look in Steve Mc Garrett's eyes when he arrived. "I'll wait for Steve", Chin offered.

Kono dried his tears as he strode to Danny's door, keep it professional , he told himself. He used the key held at 5-0 HQ to enter Danny's apartment. Kono turned on the lights and scanned the place looking for anything untoward. "Don't worry bruddah I'm gonna find who did this and turn them into chop suey", Kono stated loudly as he flung open Danny's bedroom door and turned on the light.

"Kono, what are you doing?". The big Hawaiian almost jumped through the roof at the sound on the voice. He turned disbelieving toward the bed and regarded it's occupant, a disheveled and pale Danny Williams.

"They found your car bruddah, all four doors open and the pills on the front seat", Kono explained his voice indicating relief. Danny however went even more pale." When Kono", he demanded. "Just about 15 minutes ago now Danny. I left the scene to come check here while Chin waited for Steve to arrive."

"Steve wasn't there when you left", Danny slid out of bed his posture tense. "No we thought it was a bit strange but he's been working real hard lately and probably had trouble waking", Kono determined. "Take me to the scene Kono, now", Dannys voice indicated distress. Kono nodded and waited for his work mate to throw on some clothes.

Minutes later they arrived back on the scene. All of the Patrolmen turned to stare as Danny exited Konos car and approached his own. "Mc Garretts not arrived," announced Chin beaming as he saw their young colleague. "Seems they are having trouble getting hold of him". Danny in response slipped to his knees and put his head in his hands. "What is it Danny, Chin crouched beside him arm touching him in concern. 'Steve was at my house last night, we had dinner together. I accidentally got my pills all wet and he promised to shoot over to Queens and get me a refill. He borrowed my car Kono. I got ready for bed while he was gone and then read a book, I must have fallen to sleep though."

Kono and Chin realized what Danny was saying at the same moment. "You mean the pill poppers victim wasn't you it was…."

"Steve, Danny concluded, "the pill popper made a mistake and chose the wrong victim.'

Kono and Chin stood stunned hoping that by some fluke their young colleague was wrong. Danny stood warily back up, "We had better check all his contacts", he told Kono and Chin. "Sure boss", Kono's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He'd been acknowledging Danny's instruction but inadvertently he might have stated the truth. If Steve Mc Garrett had been killed Danny Williams was now the head of 5-0.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two It's tough at the top

Chapter two It's tough at the top

"Danny waited by his car for awhile hoping that some how Steve would magically appear and everything would be alright. But as time went on and Steve didn't appear it seemed more likely that the Pill popper has somehow mixed up his targets.

"Steve would have fought him off surely", Chin stated as he waited by Danny's side.

"Yeah, he would unless he didn't see it coming ",Danny's voice was deeply distressed. "I suppose I should.." Danny tried to get his thoughts in order. He now had to try and take over the case. "Alright, Steve was going to Queens, we need to establish if he actually made it." "I'll go talk to Doc Bergman," Danny stated. "Chin keep working on Steve's contacts. Then follow up with forensic on the car. Get me something Chin", Danny voice broke as he walked back towards Kono's car.

Danny's hands were shaking on the wheel, please, please, he told himself let this be some awful mistake. Let Steve appear alive and well. The journey to Queens seemed to go on forever but finally Danny pulled into the car park and exited Kono's car.

Doc Bergman was in the morgue working on a body when Danny entered. He looked up and immediately went to Danny's side. "Danny, you look even worse, sit down, I'll get my bag and give you…"No, Doc", Danny knew he sounded awful, "I need to know if Steve came here last night to get a medication refill for me." "Danny you should be at home", Doc held on tight certain the young detective was going to collapse on him. "Steve shouldn't have let.. Doc tried to continue. "Steve's gone Doc", the horror of it all finally got to Danny and he sunk to a chair. "They found my car with all its doors open on the beach just a short while ago. My Pills were on the front seat. The last person to use my car was…" "Doc why?" Danny silently sobbed into his hands.

"Danny how awful", Doc sat in a chair next to the young detective and put a steadying hand on his arm. "Steve was here last night around 930pm. He got a refill for your medication and then we sat and talked about the Pill Popper case for awhile.

He was mainly venting his frustrations over a lack of progress. Steve finally left about 1030pm." Danny nodded. "I fell asleep Doc and didn't wake until Kono busted into my place looking for clues to investigate what they thought was my disappearance."

"It's not your fault Danny, you've been sick and sleep is the best medicine for that."

Doc looked into the young mans tortured eyes. "In a few hours we might find him…".Danny choked and coughed for several minutes until doc handed him a glass of water. Doc wanted to suggest a light sedative or something to ease Danny's pain and suffering but knew Danny would refuse.

"Danny if you need me just call", Doc squeezed his arm tight. "Thanks Doc, Danny lifted his head. "Can I ask around the hospital see if Steve spoke to anyone else."

"Of course Danny but Steve never mentioned any other plans. I think he was just going to return your pills and call it a night", Doc reported. Danny nodded an acknowledgement and drifted away unable to look back into Doc Bergmans worried eyes. His investigations at the hospital only netted him the information that Steve had not talked to anyone else, leaving the hospital straight after obtaining the pills.

Danny climbed into his car intending on going to Steve's apartment next.. "Kelly to Williams", Danny's radio demanded attention. "Yeah Williams", croaked out Danny.

"Danny the press have been down here and the news is out. I umm had a call from the Governor ,he wants to see you right away."

Governor Jameson paced his office. He'd been woken by a member of the press who'd phoned him for a comment on the fact the pill popper had seemingly killed Danny Williams. Putting through an emergency call to 5-0, he'd got rerouted to Chin Ho Kelly who had filled him in on the true state of affairs. Now the Governor waited in his office with DA John Manicote by his side for the appearance of 5-0's new leader. "I'm thinking of where to go for help on this one John", the Governor stated to the DA. "So you're going to supersede Williams authority and take him off the case" John looked angry. "John the leader of our State police had become the Pill Poppers next victim. This case is obviously too much for 5-0 to handle right now", The Governor explained. "With all due respect sir, you didn't pull Mc Garrett off the case, even though he had failed to catch the guy the first time. Why do you assume Williams won't be able to make a break through", John was going to stick up for Danny. "He's only 28 John, that's too young to take on such a big responsibility as the head of 5-0", the Governor stated firmly.

"You agreed to let Steve promote him Sir. Didn't it ever occur to you that something could happen and Danny could be left in charge", John was in full DA defense mode.

"Well Steve seemed kind of indestructible John", Jameson sighed. "You know I feel sorry for Williams. All eyes will be on him now. If he doesn't get anywhere on the case people will say exactly what you have been, that's he's too young. The public will conveniently forget that Mc Garrett also failed to catch this killer" , John Manicote stated sadly. "Why not give him a chance Sir, if he manages to pull it off then everyone will accept him as the new head of 5-0."

Governor Jamieson looked at the DA, " I guess your right John I should at least give him a chance, Steve would", the Governors voice broke, "want that", he managed to stutter out.

"Good Morning Hawaii we bring you breaking news. Last night the Pill Popper added another victim to his ever growing hit list. An abandoned car was found in the early hours of the morning presenting the killers signature. Shockingly police were immediately able to identify the car as belonging to 5-0s own second in command Danny Williams. He has not been on the Pill popper case due to illness. However subsequent reports indicate Williams has been sighted at the crime scene and that the victim of the attack was the 5-0 chief himself. Yes Hawaii Steve Mc Garrett has become the latest victim of this crazed killer. Now we are of course attempting to interview 5-0's new chief Danny Williams. The burning question viewers is are we going to see some progress on this case since the victim is himself a police officer.

When we find Detective Williams I'm sure you will be interested in hearing his reply". This is Rupert Davis investigative reporter signing off, for now"

Danny cringed, that was all he needed a film crew following him around and analyzing his moves. He pulled up outside the Governors building and strode inside.

"Danny I'm so sorry to hear the news", Governor Jameson shook Danny's hand and looked into his pale shocked face. "Thank you sir, 'Danny rasped.

"Any ideas what could have happened to Steve", The Governor was getting straight to the point. "I last saw him at about 920 when he left my place to fill a prescription for me. He traveled to Queens and spoke to Doc then left about 1030pm. His whereabouts after that are up for debate sir", Danny hoped nothing unpleasant was running out of his nose as he spoke.

"Did you talk much about the case", Governor Jameson hoped Danny was reasonably up to speed on what was happening. "Yes, he pretty much told me everything", Danny stated twisting his hands together. "Good, so you feel confident you can effectively take up this investigation", the Governor evaluated the new young commander of 5-0. What a blunt question thought Danny, of course he didn't feel confident ,Steve was dead and all he felt was numb. However what he said was "yes".

"Fine Danny, fill me in on your next move", The Governor wanted to see if Williams had thought any further on this case. "Establishing Steve's movements after leaving Queens should hopefully tell us something Governor", Danny's brain was in gear and his eyes widened. "The Log book", he stated out loud. "What Danny", Jameson hoped Danny wasn't so upset over this case that he was now talking to himself.

"There's a log book hidden in our 5-0 cars, we are supposed to record where we go and what we do" Danny's face lit up with excitement. "I hope the killer wasn't smart enough to find it".

"I hope that Steve filled it out", Jameson stated. "Go find out Williams and keep me informed". "Right Sir", Danny left relieved the Governor hadn't suggested taking him off the case. He was completely unaware that if it wasn't for the wisdom of a certain DA he probably would be at home forbidden anything to do with the investigation.

Chin was waiting in the Forensic lab when Danny arrived. "We found your prints and Steve's in the car, Che Fong reported. "But no other prints". "Did you find the log book", Danny asked hopefully. Che smiled, "yes, most of the entries are in your hand, but here, Che lifted up the book, "the last entry is in Steve's writing". Danny looked at the mileage Steve had written down and the times. "What did the odometer on my car read Chin", he had a theory going and hoped it'd pay off. "Chin rattled off some numbers. "Ah," Danny surmised ',if we add another couple of kilometers from my place to the beach that brings us up to say 20 km but there's an extra 2km on the dial."

"The killer could have driven the car around", Chin stated. "Yeah Chin but would you risk it, a high profile stolen car. I'd go straight to the beach with no stops."

"So we have extra kilometers unaccounted for that Steve didn't record", Chin pondered the meaning of that. "He stopped somewhere Chin", Danny stated, "perhaps not intentionally ".  
"This might be the breakthrough we need ." Yes but when did he drive that extra 2km Danny, after Queens or before, we have no way of knowing that."

"Well if he'd stopped for Gasoline he would have recorded that so it wasn't to fill up the car." Danny's brain was moving smoothly. "Maybe the killer targeting Steve was a mistake in more ways than one. We can track Steve's movements, canvas every possible place he could have gone within a two km radius.

"That's still a lot of ground Danny and as I said it could have been before Queens or after so that's two different lots of ground to cover", Chin was thinking of the enormous amount of manpower they were going to need.

"Alright let's get inside this guys brain for a minute. If I was the intended target then he's been following me." Danny recalled his strange feeling of the day before. "I had one of those feelings I was being watched the other day". It was while I was out shopping. So I say we take that 2km from my place, canvas all shops, businesses, toilets , anywhere. I'll give you the name of the specific places I went, maybe someone noticed somebody watching me". Danny coughed loudly. 'I'm going to get him Chin", he stated resolutely. Chin looked at the pale leader of 5-0 and wondered how much longer Danny could stay on his feet. The grief of Steve's loss had to be hitting him harder than his cold. Chin didn't say anything though, all he could do was be by the side of Danny Williams, to do what Steve would want, catch him if he fell.

Doc Bergman listened to the various comments on the radio as people expressed their opinions about Steve Mc Garrett and 5-0. "The Pill Popper is probably just some poor unfortunate Mc Garrett pissed off. Maybe he wanted Mc Garrett all along and just taunted the rest of us. Who knows he might be satisfied now, I hope so."

"Ohh Danny Williams is so cute, titter ,titter, I've seen him surfing, I'm sure he'll be a good leader of 5-0. He can come and arrest me anytime, giggle".

Doc shook his head . Steve was the type of person that left a permanent impression of some sort or the other on people. It was a major blow for Hawaii, not that criminals or even some everyday people would think so. Doc's phone rang. "Morgue, Doc Bergman speaking", he felt himself go cold, "a body", he repeated, "Where".

"Alright thanks I'll come straight away. Doc slowly put down the phone. A swimmer had found a mans' body lying face down on the sand. He was over six foot and dark haired from the mans' shaky description. Doc swallowed, it would be better if he took Danny with him to the beach, better to know straight away than to wait in agony.

Bergman picked up his phone and began to dial, he could be making the phone call that would change Danny Williams world forever.

So here they stood on the beach awaiting that awful moment

Doc stepped forward and took hold of the towel, then lifted it up.

Danny was staring at the body and everything was swirling around, "Danny, Danny", Doc was staring at him in concern. Then he bodily grabbed Danny and dragged him back to the car. "Easy, sit down", Doc went to rattle around in the car.

Danny though was already feeling better, "It wasn't him Doc", he stated," but I suppose Steve could still be dead". He glanced back down toward the body, "that guy doesn't look the type for an early morning swim, you had better see if you can ascertain the cause of death." ""Sure Danny", Doc had taken a syringe out of his bag. "What are you going to do with that Doc", Danny attempted to slide out of the car but Doc was in his way. "Danny I'm going to be a bit blunt here, you look dreadful . Things can't be easy for you at the moment and I know you want to do as much as possible to find this killer. That includes all the long hours you are going to put in .. Doc wound down as Danny gave him a "don't say I can't stay on this case stare". Bergman almost smiled, Danny had picked up a few facial expressions from Steve in the short time he'd worked for him. "Look Doc, I admit I do feel terrible but I have to find answers on this case, Steve and all the other victims deserve my best shot", Doc put away the syringe. "Alright Danny, he relented ,"but if you get brought into hospital at any time over the next couple of days I'm going to make you stay. Now I'll take our friend here down to the hospital and see what I can find out. I'll ring you with anything definitive."

Danny acknowledged Docs words and turned to the HPD officers also present indicating he was ready for a ride back to 5-0 HQ. "Danny reporters incoming", warned Officer Hayes as a group of people approached with cameras and microphones.

Danny made haste into the patrol car and got driven quickly away. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with the press.

Back at 5-0 HQ Danny surrounded himself with all Steve's records on the Pill Popper investigation. Surely there would be something in there that could help him make some sense of the whole thing. "Do we know how HPD are going with canvassing the area around my apartment", Danny asked Kono as the big Hawaiian came into Steve's office. "Nothing much on Steve's photo Danny, but the Saleslady at the department store remembered you because she thought you looked awful. She didn't think anyone was taking particular notice of you though. Danny hit the papers on the desk with his hand." Steve must have stopped somewhere Kono". Danny got up and looked at the map featuring all the pins. It outlined where each victim lived and where their body had been found.

"All the deaths happened within quite a small radius Kono", Danny mused," how likely is it that all the victims visited the same place on the day of their death."

"We did check 24 hour medical centers, doctors, pharmacies and clinics in the general area 18 months ago We have traveled much the same path this time around but still came up with nothing", Kono looked truly sorry to reveal such news.

"Where else would they go Kono", Danny slapped his hand down hard on the desk then winced," dammit it doesn't make any sense."

"Steve said that the first time around Danny", Kono was trying to be reassuring.

Danny though felt frustrated his wiped his nose and eyes as they streamed, "if Steve never found the link how am I supposed to work it all out", he moaned.

"Give yourself some credit Danny, you're smart, Steve knew that and appointed you as his second", Kono gently squeezed his colleagues shoulder in support.

Danny nodded but was still puzzled. He looked at the huge list of other businesses in the area, nobody in any of them had claimed to have seen any of the victims.

Where exactly did that leave him on this investigation, maybe waiting helplessly for another victim in hope that one would provide the clue he needed. He was sure the reporters would not be impressed with that answer. So Danny opened the first of the files and began to go over every detail of this case.

The office manager Mae found him a few hours later, asleep in the midst of the papers. She shook her head sadly poor Danny. He was still officially second in command but if Steve was not found soon ,he'd be declared legally dead and Danny would be sworn in by the Governor as the head of 5-0, if he survived this case ,she assumed.

Her phone ringing interrupted her gaze at 5-0s youngest member, she hurried back to her desk. "Yes Doc", Mae answered ,Danny's just … she thought she better not say asleep…"in a conference at the moment, hang on while I get him for you." Mae hurried and shook Danny awake. "Yeah Doc", Danny cleared his throat numerous times as his voice came out barely audible. Doc sighed audibly. "You are still taking your antibiotics Danny", he asked sternly. Danny had actually forgotten all about them but knew he needed to keep the peace with doc, "sure", he lied. Another sigh, "Well I might have to add to your problems Danny. I did an autopsy on our body from the beach. He was knocked unconscious and then drowned; a blood analysis indicated the presence of antibiotics in his blood stream. HPD came down and took his prints, they have identified him as Martin Davis, who is…" Danny gasped interrupting Doc, "the head of our main radio stations son", he finished for Doc. "Yes, he died around 1230pm Danny. Nothing much in his stomach contents, probably hadn't eaten for awhile before his death."

Danny didn't like what Doc was telling him. This guys death bore a startling similarity to the Pill Poppers MO. But there hadn't been a car found with Mr. Davis.

"So I have another murder investigation", Danny stated needlessly. "Yes and pretty high profile Danny, Rupert Davis is… well.. Doc paused trying to think of a delicate way to phrase his description of the man". "The shark of the airwaves", Danny was well aware of what they called the reporter. He'd also heard his blistering attacks on this investigation. "I'll assign a lot of man power to the investigation Doc", Danny told him.

Doc rung off after that leaving Danny another high profile case to sort out. He wasn't looking forward to the visit from Rupert Davis that he was sure would happen very soon. Knock, knock, "Enter", rasped Danny. An HPD officer with a very serious demeanor came and stood in front of his desk. "Sir, it's about our most recent deceased Mr Davis", the officer reported. "Yes, what about him", Danny inquired.

"Well last night about 130 am Officer Grey pulled over a car that was drag racing just off one of the beach roads. We naturally arrested the driver and attempted to find the cars owner. However we couldn't get in touch with him. " Danny frowned wondering why this patrolman was bringing him something so trivial. "The cars owner was Mr. Martin Davis, our deceased." After hearing Docs report we brought the cars driver in on suspicion of homicide." Danny smiled this had to be one of the quickest cases they'd ever solved. "He ummm", suddenly the HPD officer looked uncomfortable like someone bearing unwelcome news.

"Get to it Officer Wilton", Danny demanded though his croaky voice pretty much made the command ineffectual. "Well he claimed he and his friends found the car down on the beach, all four doors open and a bottle of pills on the front seat."

Danny went white, he now had a very serious problem. Both Steve and Mr Davis had supposedly died on the same night. Now either the Pill Popper had claimed two victims in the same night or he also had a copy cat killer on the loose.

Danny put his head back down on the papers, this case was getting a whole lot harder. "Steve I need you", Danny told the empty office. But his pleas went unheard, right now Danny was in charge and he had to work it all out or drown as the press and public increased their demands., he turned on the radio.

". This station is now in shock over the death of Martin Davis son to our own chief Rupert Davis. Now what reports we have gathered indicate Martin was also a victim of the Pill popper. So Hawaii my question is today, has the Pill Popper now claimed two victims or shockingly are there now two killers. It seems our new head of 5-0 Danny Williams has yet to make any comment on the deaths. This brings into the mind the burning question of who can we depend on, 5-0 is seemingly not meeting our needs. Maybe Mr Williams is to busy surfing the waves or is he just too young and immature to handle such a case. You can be sure Mr Davis snr will be taking these questions to the Governor. Maybe it's time for someone new on this case.

"What do you think Hawaii", ring us now.

"Steve, I need you, Danny coughed as he surrendered himself to the luxury of tears. Maybe the station was right he should just step aside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

That sinking feeling……

He felt cold, the bone biting sort that made you think you'd never get warm.

As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized the cold sensation came from water. It lapped about his feet, caressing them. He tried to make some sound but tape across his mouth was an effective deterrent

How long had he been here, the fog in his head hadn't lifted.

Surely Danny and his 5-0 team would find him, they would.

Yet maybe they didn't see the connection, after all he had stumbled upon it quite by accident. No he had to hope Danno would figure it out. As he felt the water lap his heart constricted, the water level had got higher.

Steve Mc Garrett felt real fear grip him hard. He was trapped in some sort of wooden box, or barrel and from the sounds he was floating. For the moment that is, the water told him one thing, he was sinking, slowly maybe but sinking none the less.

"Danno I need you", Steve Mc Garrett thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mae looked nervously at the reporter that paced the outer office. "I want to see Williams now", Mr Davis demanded. "Sir, he's busy working on the case ,"I'll just go see when he's available. Mae slid into Mc Garrett's office leaving Kono to make sure Mr Davis didn't get any ideas of rushing into Steves office. "

Mae stopped before the desk and regarded the mess that was 5-0's current leader, she could not let the reporter see him like this."

"Danny", Mr Davis senior is outside", Mae warned. Danny pulled up his head, "I suppose I have to talk to him", he stated with a sigh. "I'm not sure if it's wise he see you so. .", Mae was trying to think of a tactful description.

"Looking like I'm sick" , Danny stated ruefully. He made himself sit up straighter and wiped his face with a towel. "If I don't talk to him, he'll go to the Governor", Danny sighed," give me 5 minutes then send him in Mae."

Danny quickly got himself in order, he would not let down 5-0 by appearing to be out of control.

Minutes later the office door opened and a tall white haired man entered, he looked shattered. "Williams just what are you doing about the death of my son", Davis got straight to the point.

"When did you see or hear from his last Mr. Davis", Danny thought the best policy was answering a question with a question. The man immediately looked embarrassed,

"well it was a couple of days ago", he admitted. He'd phoned to tell me he had the flu and would be staying in bed. "I ,well ,I had some commitments with work", he looked even more saddened and Danny began to feel rather sorry for the 'shark of the airwaves'. "So I figured his girl Lena would come in and take care of him" .However I phoned her this morning to tell her".. he choked… "the news and she said she hadn't heard from him either".

Danny nodded this followed the same pattern of the Pill Popper, another single guy who relatives had not heard from because of illness. He would naturally check on Lena's story though.

"So he wasn't planning on going anywhere, Mr Davis", Danny could see the question wouldn't pay off from the blank stare.

"No", the reply was quiet, filled with hopelessness.

"So Williams, with two killers out there what is 5-0 going to do about stopping more deaths", he was getting to the tougher questions now.

Two Killers thought Danny. Unfortunately someone could have easily targeted him or Steve and made it look like the Popper MO. All 5-0 members had a long list of enemies and checking on all their alibis would take more manpower.

Danny frowned as a thought occurred to him. "We haven't given you full release on all the Pill Poppers MO, so how do you know there are two killers".

"Well there has to be, he wouldn't kill twice in one night. Face it Williams if you think about it clearly the Popper knocking off Mc Garrett was stupid. It's brought twice the heat down upon him." The Popper has never made a mistake before, targeted the wrong person, even an idiot can see there's no resemblance between you and Mc Garrett."

Danny noted the emphasis on the word idiot , the shark was now revving into attack mode. "So you have a serious problem Williams because I expect my sons' death to be fully investigated. Mc Garrett is not to take priority just because he's one of your own."

"I assure you Mr Davis, you'll get your full investigation", Danny drilled him with a calm stare even though he could feel his heart thumping wildly. "Now Sir, I do have things to do", Danny wanted to get back to work. "Twenty four hours Williams", Davis spat, "if you can't tell Hawaii anything definitive by then, well someone who can make some progress will take over this case and maybe they'll send you back to uniform where you can deal with things that aren't to taxing". The Shark had moved into anger mode now but Danny knew he had enough influence to make his words come true.

Davis stomped out slamming the door behind him.

Danny thought briefly about sinking back down onto the desk but dismissed the thought. The office door opened again to reveal the serious faces of Chin and Kono.

"How was the shark", Kono asked. "Hungry", replied Danny ruefully, "he's basically given us twenty four hours or he'll see to it that the case is given to someone else.'

"We are going to need more manpower", Chin stated. "Yeah it looks like Steve was a copy cat Danny and Davis jnr the real victim", Kono stated.

"Maybe Kono", Danny got out of the desk and paced. Davis snr raised an interesting point about the Popper, why would he go after one of us". "It makes his famous", Chin stated. "Yes but so would Davis's killing, he'd be all over the news. Also Davis senior has influence with the powers that be and could have got 5-0 pulled from the case.

That would have pleased the Popper for sure."

"Yeah but kill…"I mean kidnapping, Kono changed his words because of the look on Danny's face, " one of us would have the same effect". "Would it Kono, It's made me more determined to get the scum."

"What are you saying Danno?", Chin asked. Danny tried to make sense of the idea that was moving around. "Davis was right in the fact that there is an obvious difference between me and Steve. " Are you saying he meant to get Steve Danno", Chin frowned indicating he thought Danny was clutching at straws.

"Well if he thought he was hitting me on the head all he would of got on Steve was his back", Danny ruefully referred to his height, or lack thereof.

"So why would the Pill Popper target Steve and make it look like he wanted you. Danny it just doesn't wash, it does seem more likely it's one of Steve's enemies, "Chin told Danny calmly.

"Lets look at the facts, the Pill popper has never slipped up, he obviously chooses his victims well. I would have fitted the pattern for the poppers killings, but Steve was not sick, a much harder target"., Danny seemed to be talking more to himself than the men in the room. Danny paced while Chin and Kono watched him."So if we ask ourselves the question of why would he deliberately target Steve . We only come up with one thing," Danny turned to look at the others who regarded him dubiously.

"What if the Popper targeted Steve because he found out who he was". Steve may have accidentally stopped at the very place the Pill Popper operates from."

After all this time of getting away with it the Popper could have suddenly felt like the net was closing in so he takes Steve out of the picture. Then he makes it look like I'm the victim to throw us off. Mr Martin Davis could have been his next intended victim all along. Rather than change his plans the Popper killed Martin Davis as well hoping we would think there are two killers".

Kono grinned, "We run around with stretched manpower looking at all 5-0's enemies, plus trying to investigate Mr Davis and the others murder and he sits back and laughs, I'll buy it"

"Okay Danno, it is possible, he did have time to kill umm deal with two people in one night. But that doesn't get us any closer to finding out who is responsible", Chin was always one for stating the facts.

"It all hinges on where Steve stopped that night", Danny stated, "We have to find that place".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Popper sat on his bed with a grin, things had been really exciting lately and he felt powerful, untouchable. Mc Garrett had come close though, walking in to the business like that, then walking away. He had watched him stride to the door and followed him out covertly. He seen MC Garrett stop , catching site of his face reflected in his car mirror the Popper had known at that moment that he'd made the connection. Oh he might not realize it was him yet, but making the connection would bring the net closer. So the popper had to act, approaching the car casually his hand had fastened onto the handy object in his pocket. "Hey sir, you forgot this", the head had turned and smack the popper hit him. Then he'd carefully driven the car down to the beach and was going to drown him when an idea crept into his brain. Throwing the rest of 5-0 off was essential, he'd make it look like Mc Garrett was a case of mistaken identity.

Davis was all lined up as the next victim, the timing perfect. He needed Davis to die to get the media worked up into a frenzy, Mc Garrett's death wouldn't provoke that as feeling toward him was ambivalent. He smiled, maybe Mc Garrett deserved a slow death, time to think about his life. So he'd chosen the nice packing crate down by the wharf. The thing was pretty much water tight, at first but a few little holes, would solve that. Mc Garrett would slowly sink while his team rushed around like headless chickens, perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right Chin, I want you to talk to Mr Martin Davis's contacts, find out if anybody had seen of heard from him in the time before his death. Include his picture in those the HPD officers are taking around businesses open late.",Danny instructed. "Right Danno", Chin smiled then turned and left. "Kono talk to this girlfriend of Mr Davis, check out her story carefully."Kono nodded but didn't immediately leave. "What will you be doing Danny", he asked. "I'm going to try and put myself in Steve's shoes, see if I can recreate his last journey", Danny looked bleak. Kono debated with himself over whether to say what was on his mind. Then he figured Danny had to be having similar thoughts, "Danny, you have to accept Steve is dead". Don't go blaming yourself and run around holding out hope you'll find him alive", Kono stopped at the anger he was now detecting in Danny.

"Look I know he could be dead Kono but somehow I don't think he is, call me stupid or naive if you want but I have to make sure", Danny walked out on Kono but quietly admitted to himself that his colleague was probably right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep life was good and tomorrow he'd begin to study the one lined up as his next victim.

The Popper took a moment to reflect on his reasons for killing. He'd been part of a tight group of friends at college, the five Avengers they called them. Then he'd come down with the worst case of influenza in his life.

Hospitalized he waited for a visit from family and his 4 friends, nothing. He did talk to them on the phone and listened while they made excuses for not visiting. None of them wanted to get sick and suddenly he was a liability to their healthy fun filled lives.

Once out of the hospital his friends ignored him, including a new, more fun friend in their group.

He was filled with rage and thought up a plan of revenge. He'd kill the sick singles not as a punishment for being sick but as a punishment to the families and friends who'd ignored them in their time of need. He'd only kill 4 at a time, a subtle message to those 4 friends who'd ignored him during his illness.

So now he'd only had one victim left then he'd have a break for awhile.

There was no longer any threat of getting caught, the cops had no idea.

He could stop after then next one then reappear again, let Hawaii live in the trepidation of when he might strike and who might be his next victim. Maybe people would start to care about others when they were sick. Yep he was making the world a better place.

He turned as the buzzer sounded, 'Good evening Sir, what can I get you", he smiled at the man. The man smiled back in return, it was nice to see someone so obviously happy .

Danny drove his car back to his apartment and went inside, he sat himself on his bed and began to think about that last dinner he'd shared with Steve.

Here try some of this Danno", Steve passed him a spicy meal. Danny's stomach balked, "Ah no Steve, I'm sure the spiciness would kill my cold but my stomach just couldn't handle it right now", he replied. "You had better drink more fluids then Danno, you don't want to get dehydrated", Steve passed over the juice. 'Have you been talking to Doc Steve", Danny accused, Steve had sounded just like Doc.

Steve smiled as Danny took the juice and sipped. "I'll get your pills Danno", Steve got up and took Danny's pills from the cupboard. "There's nothing wrong with my legs Steve", Danny was beginning to get annoyed by the fussing.

"You are a bit wobbly Danno and I don't want to have to scrape you off the ground and carry you, Steve teased. "Danny shook his head, he took the pill container and shook it lightly intending to shake loose one pill. But he jogged the container a little harder and all the pills fell out straight into his juice. "Oh damn", Danny swore.

"Don't worry Danno, I'll go down to Queens straight away and get you a refill". I want to go over the Popper case with Doc anyhow so it's not an inconvenience.

"I'll need to borrow your car though, since I jogged to your place"

Danny had lain back in his bed feeling very tired. He watched Steve move toward the door, then Steve stopped and looked about as though something occurred to him.

He'd made no comment though just opened the door and called over his shoulder, "I'll drop your Pills back later, don't worry if you fall asleep, I'll leave them by your bed", then he was gone.

What thought had occurred to Steve as he stood by the door, Danny surveyed the room looking about as Steve had done. Nothing came to mind though. Danny forced himself off the bed as he could feel his eyes drooping. He made his way back down to the car. Now Danny would drive to Queens to recreate the next part of Steve's journey.

The water lapped around Steve's chest, he figured he had maybe two hours at the most before the level reached his mouth. Steve began to think about all the things he'd done in his life. Did have regrets, yes, probably the biggest one was that he'd never settled down and had a family. Still his family would now be mourning his death so he supposed there was something good about being single.

Steve thought of his colleagues, almost like family themselves, and began to say a silent goodbye. He unfortunately had to face the sad fact that he was going to drown

and that his one hope, that Danny would make the connection about the killer was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Race against time

Danny fought to keep his eyes open as he drove from his apartment to Queens.

He had no firm facts to base this journey upon just pure faith that somehow the solution would enter his fogged mind. He could feel his nose dripping and used one hand to extract a tissue from his pocket and wipe the offending drip.

The car swerved and Danny received an annoyed honk from the motorist behind him.

He better get himself together or HPD would pull him over for dangerous driving.

His nose was still running so Danny pulled the car over and began a search for more tissues. Danny stopped mid search as a picture of Steve looking around his apartment

before he'd left on that fateful night flashed into his head suddenly he knew exactly what Steve had been looking at.

That observation brought an idea began to form in Danny's fogged brain, but surely the answer couldn't be that simple. He'd have to ask doc a few questions before he knew whether he could be on the right track. Yet was going near Doc in his state a wise idea, Danny couldn't trust someone else would ask the questions properly . So Danny Williams sped up his car hoping to finally make the breakthrough he needed.

Doc regarded the clearly agitated Danny Williams with a head shake. "I need to ask some questions Doc and I need the answers right away", Danny demanded determined not to let Doc say anything about how he looked.

"Fine Danny ask anything you want", Doc stated, "but only during a quick physical".

Doc I don't have time", Danny was really beginning to wish he hadn't come.

"No exam young man no talk", Doc was standing firm. "Fine an exam but no admission Doc, I have urgent things I need to do." Danny was bartering with Doc.

Doc didn't say anything just indicated Danny should climb onto the exam bed.

Danny sighed and breathed in as doc held the stethoscope to his chest. "All I really need to know Doc is what effects would the medication they were on have upon the Pill Poppers victims."

Doc looked puzzled, this was not a question he'd been asked before, Steve had asked about the types of medication but not the effects. "Well Danny those vary from person to person", he replied. Danny frowned that was not what he wanted to hear. "Just tell me if all the victims would feel symptoms like nausea," Danny requested . "Well that is a common side effect of most medications Danny but I still don't get how knowing that tells you anything. The victims would still seek medical advice for their symptoms and Steve's already thoroughly investigated that path."

Danny smiled, "Ah but Doc there are other things sick people need that don't involve doctors", he grinned happily this line of questioning was bringing him closer to the Popper. But Doc was still frowning as he looked at the thermometers readout.

"Look Danny I know you don't want to hear this but you influenza has worsened into pneumonia. You need to be on IV antibiotics to stop your condition further deteriorating", Doc knew by Danny's immediate frown that he wouldn't get Danny's cooperation.

"Doc I promise you can have me here as long as you want after I've brought the Pill Popper to justice", Danny had already slid off the examination table and approached the door. Doc sighed loudly but didn't say a word, he figured it was only a matter of time before Danny collapsed and the decision was taken out of his hands.

Danny jumped back into his car and made quick use of his radio. He could now dramatically reduce the area being searched requesting a few names himself Danny decided to join the hunt himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Steve battled to stay conscious knowing that if he succumbed to unconsciousness he'd drown for sure. The water now lapped at the bottom of his chin, he lifted his head higher toward the top of the crate. His eyes fluttered shut but he dragged them open.

He thought up rhymes, songs, puzzles, anything to keep him awake.

His fogged brain struggled with even the most simple of riddles and he guessed he'd probably start hallucinating soon. In fact he'd probably already begun to imagine things as he could swear he'd heard a droning sound, like an engine getting closer.

He shook his head but the sound remained hopefully not a figment of his imagination.

But would the approaching boat even stop to remark over his floating crate. He had no way of verbally communicating his presence and if he moved too much the rate of water coming into the crate would increase. The only thing he could count on was curiosity, the innate desire to investigate, he hoped the occupants of the approaching boat possessed that desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Olivia Walsh dragged her tired body out of her warm bed. Her medication didn't seem to be helping with the infection she'd got in her chest. She shakily poured herself another drink and wished that the world was not so selfish.

"Percy, can you come over", she'd begged her current love interest croakily ," I need some help". "But darling, you're contagious", he sounded like he'd said the 'darling purely as an afterthought. "So you're a big strapping man and you'd only be here for a short while. Please honey I really need you to come", she had stopped short of begging. "Sugarpuff you know I have try outs soon and need to be at my physical best. Once you're feeling better I'll come and give you all the help you want. I hope you understand darling," his voice had taken on a wheedling quality.

She was feeling so bad that she'd stormed, "you ungrateful louse ,who was it that took care of you when you hurt your leg". If you don't feel that you can help me now when I really need it then I don't ever want to see your worthless carcass again."

All she'd got was a phone slammed down and she'd never heard or seen from Percy since.

On the bright side she'd met the most lovely man the other day. Feeling terrible she'd left work early stopping on the way home to pick up some supplies she'd need if her health got worse. "Evening Mam, oh you do look sick", the man with the label reading George regarded her in sympathy. He was tall and well built though not particularly good looking. "Yes I think I'm getting the flu or something", she'd replied. "Oh I know what it's like to be sick mam but I'm sure you have a nice boyfriend, friend or husband to help you.", he smiled warmly.

"I wish I had", Olivia grumped, they all seem to think I have some terrible disease and have left me to cope."

"Oh I'm familiar with that too", he grimaced in understanding. "Look if you need anything to help you over the next couple of days you can have it half price". I'll be open 24 hours so you can come any time overnight", his voice was soothing, warming". You can also come by and moan anytime you please and I'll promise not to run and hide", he grinned at her. Olivia found herself smiling in response he wasn't coming on to her in any way just being friendly. "You are taking medication", he asked," I wouldn't solely rely on my produce," he grinned again. Olivia knew by that remark he wasn't just trying to make money from her illness he sounded like he actually cared. "Of course I'm going to the doctor tomorrow", she told him.

"Good, keep warm and don't forget to drop by if you run out of tissues or anything",

George walked her to the door and held it open. She paced down the road feeling a warm glow.

Which was probably why Olivia never noticed "George" turning the shops sign to closed and following her home.

As she got dressed she was looking forward to George's friendly chatter. Olivia had no idea that she was about to make the worst mistake of her life. Her friendly sympathetic friend from the small self owned store had another title in addition to mister , that of the Pill Popper and today was the day he'd chosen to end her life.

XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXX

."Hey look at that", the fisherman pointed to the nearly submerged crate. "It's just some stay box Jerry don't get so excited," the other guy shook his head. "Yeah but what's inside Harry, it could be something valuable", Jerry smiled encouragingly.

"It might have been valuable before it filled up with water Jerry", Harry could not get excited over a crate. "Yeah but Harry, David Long found that box filled with that stolen silver once, he sold that stuff for thousands", Jerry beamed in excitement, it could be their lucky day. "Oh come on Jerry, we wouldn't get that lucky and neither did David, he told that story when he was drunk"., Harry couldn't believe his friend was that naive . "We could just fish it out of the water, just for a look", Jerry pleaded.

Harry went into the boats cabin and brought out the gun they used to protect themselves against sharks, 'Why don't we just use it for target practice Jerry, the person who manages to sink the thing gets free drinks for a whole month."

That's better than some pipe dream of treasure", Harry gestured to the gun.

"What about free drinks for two whole months", Jerry was getting into this idea.

"Okay you're on" Harry raised the gun searching for the most accurate shot.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Danny had known from reading the files that not all the Pill Popper victims were on the same types of medication so pursuing that angle had seemed fruitless

Yet Doc had told him the side effects of all the medications were similar ,feeling nausea.

The investigation had centered on people seeking medical advice for their illness but what if the answer was a lot more simple. Sick people needed tissues, lozenges, cold packs, stomach settlers and other items, what if they'd simply gone shopping.

That still left Danny with a lot of ground to cover. Yet if he eliminated big businesses where it'd be hard for employees to sneak away unnoticed what did that leave him, a few small stores away from the main shops but still within the 2km limit Steve had driven.

Sick people couldn't be bothered with the hassle of waiting around in a supermarket, they wanted to get home quickly. Steve had been busy as well and had probably thought a small store was the best place to go for the tissues Danny needed. The Pill Popper simply chose his victims by observation , asking questions then discrete watching for a couple of days. He waited to strike when he knew the victim was off work and their friends were not around..

Now all Danny needed to do was test his theory. He entered the first store, "Good evening sir", the tired looking man behind the counter greeted. "Evening, Danny responded, do you sell supplies for colds, flu, nausea, I haven't been feeling too well lately". The man promptly took a few steps backward, "ah no sir we are in direct competition with the main supermarket, you'd be better off going there." Danny's quick visual search of the shop confirmed the man's answer. Maybe this search was going to be more complicated than he'd thought.

He left the store for the next destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia entered the small quiet store. "Ah afternoon honey", George smiled even though inside he was a little angry. Olivia had come a lot earlier than he'd anticipated. Still it was a week day meaning it'd be quiet around here and at the beach.

"George I came for some more tissues, my nose just doesn't seem to stop running, Olivia walked over to the shelf and took down about 10 boxes. "I figure I might as well stock up, I don't really feel well enough to come out again."

That told George that he needed to act now if Olivia was to be his next victim. "Well I'll stock you up with everything you need and help you out to your car", he smiled his encouraging conman smile. George took as many items of the shelf as he could get away with, he wouldn't lose money as he could take them all back again later anyway. He waited until Olivia's back was to him then he hit her with the sand filled stocking he secreted in his pocket. Olivia crumpled to the ground and George carefully picked her up. He'd support her to the car and if anybody saw them they just think he was helping a drunk person into the car.

George walked to the door and had the 'closed' sign in his hand when he glimpsed the curly hair of Danny Williams exit his car. George had seen the 5-0 cops picture on TV and began to feel the awful sense of foreboding, first Mc Garrett and now Williams.

George knew he was moments from being discovered and had to do something.

Olivia lay unconscious on the floor his next intended victim. But she wasn't dead.

Maybe he could still work this out. He only needed one more victim. Williams could easily be knocked out and take Olivia's place. He could even leave Olivia a note saying she'd fainted and he'd gone for help. Yes it could work.

George quickly made sure Olivia's body was not immediately visible then he stood with one hand around the stocking and with a friendly grin pasted on his face.

Danny opened the door, "Hello Sir", a smiling man greeted from restocking a shelf.

"Hello ,Danny greeted, I have a most awful cold and need some supplies can you help me out". "Of course sir, I have just what you need, George maneuvered himself to one side of Danny. 'See down here sir, we have a super special on tissues this week, plus some sick bags if you need them", George pointed down.

This guy seemed friendly thought Danny, a possibility for the killer, but without anything to go on how could Danny arrest him. He looked down at the supplies George mentioned.

George took that opportunity to strike hitting Danny quickly on the back of the head.

Danny hardly had time to react all he felt was a stinging and then his senses rapidly began to fade away.

George began to feel excited, this was such a thrill. He could charm Olivia into thinking she'd just fainted and he could deny ever seeing Williams.

Grinning to himself George carefully hoisted Danny into his arms, they had an appointment with the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The shot in the dark

Bang, he heard the shot clearly, those damn fools on the boat were using his crate as

target practice. Steve felt real fear, to drown would be bad enough but to get shot and drown was probably going to be worse.

The crate got suddenly brighter and Steve figured they must have turned on some sort of spotlight , that meant it must be getting dark outside. He was sure the spotlight made his crate a nice big fat easy target for the idiots on the ship. Still it may provide Steve with the opportunity he needed. There was one chance to get the attention of the crew, he could shake the crate as hard as his cramped position would allow. The unfortunate side effect of this action would be that the rate of water into his crate would increase and he'd drown for sure if he wasn't seen. But if these idiots shot him, he'd die and even if they gave up and went away he had perhaps 30 minutes before the crate would sink. So it was a gamble but Steve Mc Garrett decided he'd rather take the chance than wait.

"Gosh Harry you couldn't hit an elephant if it was right in front of you", Jerry shook his head and laughed at his friends efforts to hit the crate. "It's getting dark Jerry" , Harry moaned , Jerry turned the big spotlight shone onto the crate. "Now it's my turn, he told his friend "But that's not fair ",Harry stated, I had to try and hit it with the light off, you can't miss like that."

Steve Mc Garrett took a deep breath then threw his weight against the side of the crate, he felt it bounce. He also felt the water begin to rise, he kept holding his breath as the water surged over his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

George carried Olivia out the back of his shop and placed her on the bed he used when sleeping at the store. He then sat down and wrote,

Dear Olivia,

You went all pale and fainted while I was stocking your car. I carried you back to my

Office and placed you on the bed. Feeling it was inappropriate for me to stay with you while you recovered from your faint I placed a cold cloth on your face and went to find someone to help you. If you regain consciousness while I'm gone please help yourself to whatever you need from the store.

Kind regards George.

Yep that was simple, pleasant and Olivia would think him so gentlemanly for worrying about her feeling vulnerable if he'd stayed while she was unconscious.

George checked the store to make sure everything looked alright then he retuned to the 5-0 car where the unmoving form of Danny Williams was waiting.

He'd have to be careful now drive the lesser known roads to the quietest beach. It was possible that his colleagues would check on his whereabouts. The 5-0 team and HPD were checking on smaller businesses so they must have at least some ideas as to the Poppers identity. But George didn't feel afraid as he knew there was very little evidence against him. No one had seen him with any of the victims and he'd been careful in ensuring he was not so friendly that he was mentioned to any friends or relatives. He was just the helpful local store guy, had been nobody really important until now, killing two cops in the space of days would make him notorious.

George turned on the radio, "Evening Hawaii,

Well its been a few days now and we have yet to hear from our local nutcase the Pill Popper. I hope all of you who don't feel well are tucked up at home surrounded by your friends and family.

He felt his ire rising, nutcase, he wasn't crazy, he was just conducting a service.

George pulled in the 5-0 car beside a phone box and dialed the radio stations number.

"This is Lance Davis, what would you like to talk about tonight? George smiled.

"I just thought you'd like to thank me", he stated. "Thank you", Lance was puzzled.

"Yeah I saved you the bother of looking after your sick son, now he won't be a burden to your radio career"," George grinned as he heard his own voice come from the car radio. "Who is this?, demanded Lance Davis. 'Why it's the Popper of course", Hello Hawaii, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need my services just call. I'll be going away soon but will be coming back to help rid you of sick friends and relatives." George knew they'd probably stated a trace by now.

"Anyway I must stop talking and go deal with someone else. I hope you all know where your sick friends and relatives are because maybe one of them is sitting beside me right now.", George laughed then slammed down the phone.

He climbed back into the car and started the engine it was time to conclude this day with a trip to the beach. Singing a happy tune George turned the car off toward the quiet beach roads.

"Chin Ho Kelly to Williams", the radio almost made him jump and George's happy mood quickly vanished.

xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Jerry turned his back toward the crate and reached to turn off the spotlight. Harry ,his gaze still on the crate jumped when it suddenly shot up then down. He gripped his friends arm, "leave it on Jerry, it moved", he stated with a quaver in his voice.

"It what", Jerry turned back toward the crate and noticed that the water had now reached the top of the crate meaning within seconds it would disappear below the depths. "It moved", Harry repeated," suddenly shot up then started to sink, Jerry perhaps someone is drowning some poor puppy", Harry didn't like people who were mean to dogs. Without any further comment to his friend Harry raced for the giant net and quickly started the winch.

He couldn't hold his breath much longer, his lungs burned in pain begging for release.

Goodbye world thought Steve Mc Garrett as he took a breath.

Instead of the rush of water into his mouth Steve felt a lurch and the crate began to rise. He lifted his head high toward the small slot of air at the top of the crate.

"Harry the poor dogs probably drowned", Jerry told his friend as he watched the crate rise and the water come pouring out. "Well it wanted to be rescued Jerry that's why it moved", Harry raced forward for a crow bar as the crate landed with a bump on the deck.

Jerry removed the netting and Harry quickly levered the crate open.

Harry looked inside the crate expecting to see some poor bedraggled animal instead the blue eyes of Steve Mc Garrett regarded him.

"Quick Jerry get blankets", Harry hurriedly levered the rest of the crate open.

Steve had no strength in his limbs and just flopped onto the deck, shivering.

"Pleeeease ", he shivered ,his chattering teeth making a mess of the words.

"It's alright sir", Harry rushed to reassure the poor half drowned man in front of them.

"Neeed tooo contact Dannoooo", Steve chattered. Jerry placed the blankets over the man, "what's he saying", he asked. "No idea, Harry remarked, "but we had better contact the authorities." Jerry agreed looking over at the now unconscious man on their deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chin Ho to Williams, you there Danny", the radio still demanded. George chose to ignore the page, if he picked it up and taunted them then trouble would descend faster than he wanted. He'd better get this over quickly though in case William's colleagues started a search for their missing boss.

He pulled the car into the road at the side of the beach, no signs of life, good. Now he had to set the scene, he dragged Danny out and left him lying on the sand. George patted down the young 5-0 detective then frowned and hurriedly opened the glove box and searched the car. No Pills, Williams hadn't been carrying his medication, how could he be the Pill Popper killer without a bottle of Pills. It had been easy enough to get his other victims to bring their pills on the day he'd chosen to end their life. "You still don't look well, he'd state, are you sure your medication is actually working." This simple suggestion caused his victims to think that perhaps they weren't getting better. "What's the name of your medication again", he'd continue, sometimes they'd know and sometimes they wouldn't. If they did then he'd prompt with what dosage are you taking." None of his victims could really answer that suggestion.

So then he'd tell them to bring their medication in and he'd look up the type and dosage in the little information book he had in his store. The book detailed things that may affect the potency of various medications. It was a useful little book and had served him well. It was also something the police wouldn't really comment on him possessing as it was a fairly well known publication.

His victims really didn't want the bother of returning to a doctor again so had happily and unsuspecting complied. Olivia had brought her pills but he couldn't use them for Williams because Olivia knew the last place she'd been was his shop.

Damn George paced agitated, he couldn't risk going back to the store. He paused in his pacing and patted himself down. His grin came back as he took a small bottle out of one pocket, peppermints in a pill like bottle. The company that made them used the packaging as a joke now the bottle might serve a useful purpose. He ripped off the label and then placed the bottle on the driver's seat. Walking around the car he opened each door with his gloved hands. Then he stood back and admired his handiwork, lovely.

"Right curly top", he told the unconscious Danny, "it's time for a dip". Grabbing Danny under the arms he dragged him down into the water. "Go join your boss Mc Garrett on the ocean bed", the water lapped at Georges legs.

Water was good in throwing off forensic evidence and hopefully it'd be hours or maybe even days before William's body was found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The helicopter hovered overhead and a stretcher was lowered onto the boats deck. Jerry and Harry hurriedly strapped in their wet unconscious passenger and the waved to the helicopter. The two stood side by side watching the stretcher disappearing and still feeling stunned over the turn of events.

The medical staff on the helicopter quickly began assessing their patient. One of the other men on board gasped audibly as he looked at their passengers face, "it's Steve Mc Garrett", he stated in surprise.

Steve moaned in response and his eyes opened, "Ddd", he chattered. "Mr Mc Garrett just relax we'll have you to the hospital in minutes", the police officer reassured him.

Steve concentrated hard on one arm making it move to grip the officers' collar, "Danny", he managed to get out. The police officer nodded seeming to understand, "I'll contact Mr Williams", he told Steve. Steve nodded and let his eyes droop shut again.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

George dumped the curly haired detective in the waves then turned and ran down the beach laughing, his back to the scene where he'd dumped the 5-0 detective. It was now time to return to Olivia and reassure her then he'd have a nice steak for dinner and watch his favourite show on TV.

It took George about 7 minutes to reach the safety of some bushes at the side of the road. He watched as HPD patrol car turned onto the beach road. He didn't look back or watch however, he was focused on his intended mission.

Phil Lawton and Lyle Harris stopped gazing in horror at the car, the scene an eerie mirror to the one they'd stopped at before. Lyle studied the interior of the car while Phil trailed down to the waters edge. He could clearly see and imprint in the sand, like something being dragged. Stopping at the waters edge Phil felt the horror begin to rise , there floating toward him was a folder and on the uppermost cover Phil could see a 5-0 badge.

Lyle silently joined his partner, "I think this time he got him", Phils voice quavered as he pointed out the badge. "Let's phone this in", Lyles voice was soft as he turned away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Doc hurriedly checked the vial signs of the cocoon wrapped man in front of him.

For someone that had been dumped into the sea and left to die Steve Mc Garrett was doing remarkably well. "Doc, Danno", Steve whispered. "I'm sure he's on his way Steve just relax", Doc commanded. Steve though tried hard to get himself moving, 'The popper", he stated, to the HPD officers who were present. "Steve, admonished Doc, others are worrying about the popper now just relax and let me finish up this exam."

"No Doc", Steve voice gained in intensity, "I know who he is and we need to stop him".

"Sir, one of the officers called across to him, Mr Williams had us checking on all the small businesses within 2km of his apartment. He seemed to think the victims of the popper had just gone out for things like tissues," the officers voice sound skeptical .

"Williams had joined the hunt himself checking on just a few places,"

Steve smiled, "good on Danno, he made the connection". "Steve will you shut up", Doc was getting irritated with his patient. Steve eyed Doc in shock and snapped his mouth shut. Doc smiled to himself he doubted anyone had dared tell Steve Mc Garrett to shut up before.

He prepared to continue the exam of his patient but let out an angry hiss as his phone trilled, "Yes, he barked. "Doc Bergman, Chief Dann HPD, is it true Mc Garrett is alive and currently under your care", the HPD Chief sounded serious.'Yes but look he's not in any shape to come running out of here."Doc could feel a summons coming on. "Doctor I 'm afraid I have some very unpleasant news for Mr Mc Garrett", the Chief sounded very strange Doc reflected. "What sort of news", Doc didn't want his patient unduly upset. "About Mr. Williams Doc, he…well…it appears he's dead", finally the chief spat the news out. "What", Doc was certain he'd heard wrong.

"They just found his car Doc down at the beach bearing the signature of the Popper and this time we found his 5-0 ID in the sea", the chief sounded profoundly sad

Doc swallowed nervously, "I'll tell Steve", he stated before hanging up.

"What is it you need to tell me" Steve asked as Doc approached. Doc shook his head the man had ears like an elephant. "Steve, Doc took a breath, it seems Danny found the Popper". ' Steve Mc Garrett smiled ,"great", he began then he looked at Docs face. "What is it Doc" Steve could feel something icy rise in his chest.."I'm afraid the Popper killed Danny Steve, they just found his car on the beach minutes ago."

Steve felt himself go cold all over. "How could Danny be so…Steve didn't want to say stupid, "unwise as to look for this guy without backup".

"Danny was pretty desperate to catch him Steve, he was pushing himself despite being quite ill and I doubt he was really thinking straight." , Doc reported.

"Didn't you try to stop him Doc", Steve voice cracked as he tried to lay blame.

"He had a lot of pressure on his shoulder Steve", Doc reminded the 5-0 boss, "I expected to see him soon when he collapsed because of the pneumonia ." Steve's eyes darkened hearing his detective had been so unwell. Steve pushed himself up, he supposed that Doc would see Danny soon, on the cold hard surface of his morgue bed. Steve put his hands into his face in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A bitter pill to swallow

Steve tried hard to get his protesting body of the examination bed, all he felt though was like some boneless fish flopping about. "Steve you are not going anywhere", Doc told him firmly. All Doc received was a slightly fierce look. "Officers, Steve called to the patrolmen, contact Chin Ho and Kono and get them to meet HPD units at the Hibiscus convenience store, the guy called George is the man we are looking for."

One officer acknowledged and disappeared out of the door. "I'm sorry about Danny Steve," Doc stated. "I suppose it was hard for him thinking I was dead but taking risks wasn't going to help." I can't wait to have a little chat with the Popper about his death", Steve gritted his teeth. "Do you have enough for a definite conviction Steve, Doc queried. "Well I know the guy was the last person I saw before I got knocked out, Steve stated. "Yeah but Steve if this guy claims someone else is the killer and he was just scared you'd catch him with a marijuana plant or something, can you actually prove he is the Popper", Doc was playing devils advocate. "It was a good question thought Steve, he needed a murder 1 rap to stick on this guy and would settle for nothing less. He was not going to let this guy get away again especially not after killing Danno.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Lyle had just put down the radio when he noticed his partner circling Danny's car with a puzzled expression. It was only then that Lyle took a second look at the car, doors open, bottle on seat, Poppers signature but something was different. "The trunks open", he stated staring at the slight gap, that's not Popper MO". Phil turned on the patrol cars lights illuminating the sand and in particular the drag marks, "you know these marks are a bit weird", he commented. "Lyle looked at him, 'weird how", he asked.

We've never been this early onto a scene before, Phil commented, it was only because of that extra patrol". So the prints are still here, yet already they looked messed up". He looked around the quiet beach, " I didn't see any other cars", he commented, but if I look again at these prints, see here there was one man with a large print dragging somebody, but look ", he pointed down and Lyle followed his gaze. "There's more footprints", commented Lyle.

We should organize a search further down the beach as soon as back up arrives", Phil suggested , "that's the only space there is any type of cover, if someone dragged Danny into the sea then they'd probably exit up there so they could escape into the undergrowth quickly."

Phil nodded his understanding, "we should check for Danny's body", Lyle reminded his partner.

"Maybe we don't have to ", Phil's voice quavered and his hand shook as he pointed.

Lyle turned to look at the illuminated piece of surf where a body could be seen tumbling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Get me out of this bed Doc", demanded Steve Mc Garrett as he concentrated hard on making himself move. "Have you heard from Chin Ho or Kono yet", demanded Steve.

"Sorry Mr Mc Garrett", the officer looked wary like he was about to deliver more bad news, "we tried the radios but neither of them are answering".

Damn", swore Steve loudly attempting to sit upright. "Steve will you stop wriggling and let me treat you," Doc demanded. "I'm sure Chin and Kono are at the beach looking into Danny's…".Doc stopped because of the look on Steve's face.

"Doc I don't care what you have to do, just get me up I need to get this damn Popper", Steve's face was set in fierce determination.

"We have a patrol cruising past the store now sir, the HPD officer reported, we'll let you know what we find."

At the store Olivia opened her eyes , she looked around her feeling rather puzzled.

The last thing she remembered was selecting some items from the store in preparation for returning home. Olivia sat up and felt her head throb, looking across at the bedside table she saw a note. Picking it up Olivia smiled at the concern George had expressed for her welfare. What a lovely guy, perhaps he was worth pursuing further, looks after all were not everything. Olivia climbed out of bed still feeling a little strange, she must have been sicker than she realized. Oh well she had planned to go home and stay in bed anyway. She left the office and walked into the store, then picked up one bag of shopping and left. She'd make sure she'd see George to thank him for his kind regards. Olivia made sure she locked the store after her and left the sign on closed, George wouldn't thank her for being careless with his merchandise. She reached her car threw in the shopping and drove off heading for the comforts of home.

It was barely minutes after she left that an HPD patrol car cruised by the store, the officers noticed the closed sign and radioed in a report.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

George strolled merrily past the cars, he danced a little to the tunes coming from the radios. One woman saw him and smiled, George smiled in return.

"We interrupt this music for a special bulletin , just about 1 hour ago a boat hauled a floating crate on board. You can imagine there surprise when they found a man trapped inside. The man was still alive and was promptly flown to the hospital but here's the kicker Hawaii there are unconfirmed reports that the man was none other than 5-0 boss Steve Mc Garrett."

He felt his heart begin to race MC Garrett was alive which meant of course trouble for him. What to do, what to do raced through George's mind. Run now, was the impulse but that would definitely signify he was guilty of something. Yet if he ran he might still have the opportunity to return one day to recommence his career as the Popper.

George paused in that thought, Mc Garrett was alive, which meant he'd fallen short of his 4 person target. Olivia, he thought, she was ready to be the next victim. Maybe she was still at the shop, maybe not. He did know where she lived so it'd be easy enough to call on her under the pretense he was checking up to see if she'd recovered from her "faint".

Yes, Olivia would still be his last victim, then George would simply disappear and Hawaii would wait nervously for the moment in which he'd enter their lives again.

He knew that Mc Garrett might put out an APB based on his description but a few basic appearance changes would fix that. He smiled again knowing that if the APB was for George Gardner the owner of the convenience store then 5-0 and HPD would be running round in circles a very long time, it was not his real name.

Yes, he could still win .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Who ever leaked that information about me to the press is a flaming idiot", ranted Steve as he heard the report about his rescue. "If the Popper is listening he's going to run for it and there are still a lot of places he can hide on this rock."We'll have to put out an APB , which will only serve to run him further underground".

"Well sir, maybe he's run already, the patrol states there's no one at the shop", the HPD officer reported. "Dammit", Steve swore. "Something else sir, the officer looked at Doc nervously then back at Mc Garrett". "What", demanded Steve.

"It seems they found something at the beach Sir," the officer didn't look Steve in the eye. Steve felt himself go pale, "what did they find", he demanded.

"There's a body in the waves sir, they haven't managed to get it out yet to confirm identity but…" he stopped as he regarded the somber look on Mc Garrett's face.

"Doc take me to the damn beach NOW", Steve bellowed.

In another echo of a previous moment Doc was driving another 5-0 member to the scene of a death, they exited the hospital grounds quickly getting an angry toot from an approaching ambulance.. Steve just sat rigid his mind balking at seeing the body of his second in command. "Steve you could just wait back at the hospital, I will take care of him", Doc regarded the pale 5-0 boss in sympathy. "I know Doc but I have to see the murder scene for myself", Steve told him sadly.

"I took Danny on this same trip Steve to see what we thought was your body", Doc told Steve. Steve nodded knowing that trip would have been as painful to Danny as this one was to him.

Finally the beach was in sight,

The scene now illuminated by spot lights. Several cars were in evidence with other HPD units and forensic clearly visible. But Steve wasn't even really looking at all these things a covered body held his attention.

Doc had hardly stopped the car when Steve aided by adrenalin stumbled out and lurched to the body. "Sir it's…," began one of the officers. He didn't get any further because Steve had already pulled the cover back and stared at the revealed face.

"As you can see it's not Danny, the HPD officer continued," it's that surfer who went missing two days ago." Steve remembered to start breathing again. He stood up on shaky feet and looked around seeming to notice the scene clearly for the first time.

"Where are Chin Ho and Kono", Steve demanded noticing the absence of 5-0 cars.

Lyle shrugged. "We haven't heard from or seen either of them Sir,"he told Mc Garrett.

"Where they hell are they", swore Steve ,not only had his second been murdered but his two other detectives had seemingly vanished.

"Steve, Che Fong straightened from his examination of Danny's car. "Yeah Che", Steve knew he sounded wary. "There was someone in the trunk", Che stated.

"What", Steve was confused. "Someone was in Danny's trunk Steve and it wasn't Danny. There is clear evidence Danny was dragged from the passenger seat."

.

Steve would have started to pace but his legs had seemingly lost their ability to continue to stand upright. He sunk down onto the sand while Doc hovered over him anxiously. "I don't understand what's going on Doc", Steve told him.

"What the heck would someone be doing in the trunk of Danno's car"," Steve queried as his eyes fluttered shut then reopened.

He turned to Lyle and Phil, "you were first on the scene, did you see any one",

"No Sir, responded Lyle, no cars or people, and I'd say we'd only missed the popper by maybe twenty minutes at the most." Steve looked at them wondering about how they came to that conclusion. "There was still heat coming from the engine", Phil stated. Lyle shook his head, "I'm sorry we couldn't have arrived earlier. The ironical part of all this was that it was Mr Williams who ordered the extra patrols of the beaches." Steve regarded the seasoned officer frankly, "Really, tell me more", he requested

"As you may know a few hours ago Dan, Ah Mr Williams radioed in to tell HPD to concentrate the search for the Popper on small businesses, the type of ones that specifically stocked itmes you'd need if you were ill. At the same time he ordered extra patrols of the beaches." Phil reported unable to stop the quaver in his voice that seemed to be a result of talking directly to the head of 5-0.

"Then Mr Williams asked specifically for the names of a couple of businesses, Lyle added to the report. "So you gave him the Hibiscus store ", Steve shook his head. He supposed it had been just chance that Danny had selected the right store. Still that didn't excuse the fact he'd been unprepared when confronting the Popper.

"Actually Williams requested the stores that were in a more remote area but still in a direct line between the main business district and the hospital", Lyle reported.

Steve shivered causing Doc to place a blanket over him. But Steve wasn't cold, a horrible suspicion was creeping up on him. Danny was fairly clever and may through a process of elimination have realized that the Hibiscus store was a definite possibility for the home of the Popper. But reports from the last Popper appearance 18 months ago stated HPD had visited the store and come up with a negative response to their query about seeing the victims.

Danny also knew that there was little physical evidence against this guy. So perhaps he saw the only way of catching this guy was a set up using himself as bait.

. Steve could imagine Chin and Kono would have protested but Danno had been in charge so could veto their objections. Obviously something had gone wrong because Danny had definitely been dragged into the water. Steve doubted either Chin or Kono would have let him take things as far as actually permitting himself to be drowned by the Popper.

Steve looked over at Doc who was talking to someone on the radio, he guessed Doc would want to return him to the hospital. Even though he wanted to continue this case Steve doubted he could find the physical energy.

Sure enough Doc was pacing toward him with a strange look upon his face.

"I know Doc, we're going back to the hospital", Steve stated as Doc slid into the car.

Doc started the car without comment. " I just wish I knew what exactly had happened to Danno", Steve sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"He's at Queens", Doc stated a the car moved. "What", Steve's eyes opened.

"You remember that ambulance we passed; well that was carrying Danny. The doctors had to begin treatment before they could phone me."

"How is he", Steve was suddenly even more anxious to get back to the hospital.

"The call was an emergency one and Danny was described as a drowning victim, it doesn't sound that good Steve", Doc replied.

Steve sat back shivering hoping Danno's lack of judgment over this case was not going to be fatal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia soaked herself sown thoroughly under the jet of water from her shower.

The heat though didn't really seem to be helping with her head ache. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair hoping to massage the soreness away her fingers stopped as they met a bump. George had told her that she'd fainted but he hadn't mentioned she'd hit her head on anything. Maybe though he hadn't realized she'd hurt herself, yes that must be the explanation. Deciding that cold would help the lump better than heat she hurriedly turned off the shower and began to towel herself dry.

After drying herself Olivia changed into her pajamas and made herself a nice cup of warm cocoa . She was just about to take a sip when the knock sounded on the door.

With a deep sigh Olivia went to look through the peephole. To her surprise George was standing there with a flower in his hand. Olivia smiled and opened the door.

"I found out your address from the phone book, George explained, I hope you don't mind but I just needed to make sure you were alright."

Olivia opened the door, "no I don't mind ,she stated with a smile, come in".

George walked boldly into Olivia's apartment one hand nestled in his pocket, holding the sand filled stocking gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The final journey

Chapter 7- The final journey

Steve's cold hands gripped tightly to the car seat as they sped toward Queens.

He fought with every ounce of his stamina to stay awake but his body and mind were both in a severe state of fatigue.

So when Doc finally arrived at Queens it was with a Steve McGarrett that was more unconscious than sound asleep. Doc ordered a stretcher to take gentle care of the 5-0 boss while he rushed away toward the ER wondering what would await him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"The funeral is set for tomorrow., it will be attended by many dignitaries and officials who are honoring the man who was partly responsible for Hawaii being free from the killer known as the Pill Popper. "The sun shining through the window heralded the arrival of a new day but the report left Steve's mind lodged in darkness, he was convinced the radio was referring to Danno.

Sitting bolt upright in his bed he placed his finger on the call button and held it down .

Steve only had to wait a couple of minutes before a familiar large figure entered through the closed curtains around his bed. As Steve Mc Garrett stared up into the face of Kono all he could think of saying was' just where the hell have you been".

"Tracking down the Popper Steve", came the droll reply as Kono parked his large frame on the bed beside his boss. " I heard a report saying…Steve stumbled over his words, no I don't want to know played through his mind. "Umm that Hawaii was free from the Popper. , Steve concluded wanting to avoid the topic of a dead Danno just a little longer.

"I guess I should fill you in, "Kono told him as he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Danny, well all of us really thought you were dead.

Chin and I were convinced it had to be a copycat killing. But not Danny, he got this idea that perhaps you'd unwittingly stumbled over the Popper. This idea was only strengthened after Danny began to retrace your steps.

Danny checked up on the reports from 18 months ago and saw HPD had visited the majority of small businesses. When we pointed this out to Danny he didn't seem disappointed but stated that if 2 cops visited a store of course the owner would deny seeing any of the victims. He said if one of the store owners had knocked you off it was only because you were alone and he needed to mirror your actions hoping to get the same result. Being caught in the act was after all definite proof by Danny's reckoning. Naturally Chin and I disagreed said with you dead Hawaii needed him to carry on as head of 5-0.

Kono shook his head, he really reminded us of you then, just stood his ground and said no he was going to do this but he'd take precautions.

He told me to hide in the trunk of his car, Chin was to tail discretely behind.

Danny told us he was going to let the popper knock him out but for us to think up as many ways of delaying the Popper as possible so that when Danny arrived at the beach he'd be conscious.

It was Danny's idea to not carry any medication on him hoping that might throw the popper off his plan.

Chin was to call Danny on the radio at 15 minute intervals , if he didn't respond to two hails then it was probable that his mission was successful and the Popper had him."

Steve shook his head stunned by the audacity or was that insanity of Danno's plan.

So we put the plan in motion , Danny went off stopping at stores. All went well for the first store Danny went inside and came out not long after. Then he went to the Hibiscus store. I of course couldn't see what was happening but knew Chin was close by keeping an eye on things.

After awhile I felt the car move again and guessed Danny must be on his way to the next store. Then I heard Chin page Danny and him not reply and knew that the Popper must be driving. Chin then put the next delaying action under way. Danny had rung Lance Davis ,you know the radio boss and asked if he'd do him a favour and call the Popper names on air. It was Danny's belief that the Popper might get mad enough to respond which in fact worked.

The Popper made it onto the airwaves taunting all of Hawaii. Then he set off again for what I supposed was the beach. Sure enough the car soon stopped again and I began to hear the sounds of the Popper opening the car doors.

I decided I'd better act quickly now and leap out and save Danny. However when I tried to get out of the trunk I found it to be jammed.

You can imagine my panic, the Popper was probably dragging Danny down to the sea and here I was trapped in the trunk.

With all of my strength I heaved on the trunk and it finally popped open.

All I could see were the waves crashing and a figure walking away further up the beach. Surely that had to be the Popper and I hoped Chin had arrived safely and was now in the process of tailing the guy. My focus was naturally on what had become of Danny.

Steve held up his hand and Konos report stopped. A cool glass of water beckoned and Steve drunk it slowly delaying the inevitable question about Danny.

It was obvious that Danny had intended rescue to come before he got dragged into the water. However that stuck trunk had ruined his plans and poor Danno had obviously drowned.

Steve finished the water and took a deep breath as he got up the courage to ask about where Danny's body was located.

"Kono about Danno," Steve began, he was interrupted though by the appearance of Doc who was accompanied by Chin Ho and an unfamiliar female.

Steve, this is Ms Olivia Walsh, Chin introduced. "Hello Ms Walsh, Steve greeted, he wondered why Chin was introducing him to this woman. "Ms Walsh has come to tell you about the Popper", Chin stated. "Oh, Steve remarked, he supposed he could handle another story anything was better than looking at….he paled and lay down flat causing Doc to hurry to his side in concern. "Maybe Ms Walsh could come back later gentlemen, Doc hinted , Steve is still recovering." "No I want to know Doc", Steve's determination surged forward again.

"Tell us about it Ms Walsh", Chin Ho prompted the woman.

"George walked into my apartment and held out a beautiful flower. He told me he'd come to see if I was alright. I thought he was so nice, the type of guy I might even want to keep around. I know it was kind of forward and things and I was sick but all that being on my own and ill finally got to me. Leaning forward I kissed George soundly on the lips.

He reared back as though my action had startled him. Then he returned my kiss with a type of fierce passion. I couldn't believe how good that kiss made me feel, it was like my illness just melted away. So I…".Olivia blushed red…"well.. umm… I started to undress". George looked even more surprised and almost afraid, he didn't make any moves to take off his clothes but I guessed maybe he was just shy. So I grabbed his hands

and was going to put them on my….well, Olivia went even redder. "Anyway his hand came out of his pocket carrying this stocking filled with sand. "George what's that", I suddenly felt a little unsure. George sighed deeply, "I'm sorry you had to find out Olivia. Things suddenly came into place for Olivia, she had a lump on her head and now she knew exactly where it had come from.

"Oh no", Olivia found herself being pushed backwards. "Yes sorry honey, but I'm the Popper, I haven't quite filled my quota but you'll help me in that task", he moved closer ,menacing me. "But I liked you George", Olivia couldn't believe she'd made this type of mistake. "So did the others Honey, even the guys, I'm everybody's pal. I'm sorry you found out before we...," George stroked one of her legs but now all she felt was fear. "Get away from me you bastard", Olivia kicked out hard and screamed loudly. All she had got was a laugh. "Most of your neighbours are out sweetie, I promise to make it quick." He raised his arm ready to strike.

At that moment the door burst open and an older oriental man stood with a gun in his hand. "Let her go now", he'd demanded.

George ran toward the detective with an insane grin on his face and the stocking sap held up high, " He ignored my commands to stop so I shot him Steve", Chin reported.

"Is he dead", inquired numbly. Chin nodded solemnly. "I think he knew it was over Steve and he was probably facing a lifetime in jail."

"Bastard took the easy way out", Steve snarled, he had visions of wringing the guys neck himself.

"Yeah Steve but it was lucky I was following him or Olivia would have become his next victim. By the time I'd pulled in the car at the beach all I saw was a figure making for the undergrowth further down. I quickly tooled the car back up and sped to the car park further down. Leaving the car I hurried through the undergrowth after George. He stopped at the store and here I was all prepared to make my arrest. I burst in only to find he'd gone out the other way. Hurriedly I set off after him wondering what he was doing. He was a fair distance ahead when he entered the apartment block where Ms Walsh lives. I got to the lift just in time to watch what level it stopped at.

Then I made my own journey upward. But of course I had no idea where the Popper had gone, until I heard the scream."

Steve nodded. "It really was the dumbest plan I've ever heard, he grumped, Ms Walsh could probably make a complaint against you all for putting her in danger", Steve was damn angry this plan had cost him a detective. "Of course I wouldn't do that, Olivia stated firmly, "he saved my life. I'd have been dead for sure if they hadn't been following George. "Yeah well an APB would have been simpler", Steve wasn't backing off. "Steve, the APB was for George Gardiner but we've just got the kick back from the Poppers prints. He was revealed to be one Joseph Charles who apparently at one time was just an employee of the Hibiscus store. No trace of the real George had been found and we can only assume that Joseph was in a position to assume his life. "

Steve shivered, "Maybe the Popper was responsible for another death before he became a serial killer."

"It's a definite possibility Steve", Kono answered.

Finally it had come to the moment when Steve had to ask the question he'd dreaded.

"What arrangements have you made for Danno's….burial", Steve choked.

Doc, Kono and Chin traded looks. "I thought you told him", Doc accused.

"Told me what", Steve demanded.

For an answer Doc pulled back the curtains around the side of Steve's bed.

Revealed before Steve's eyes was another bed where a very familiar curly headed man was lying.

Steve's eyes looked at the IV line then into Danno's face.

"When I got into the waves I found Danny barely conscious and floundering, Kono reported. His breathing sounded like a rusty door and he looked like he was about to go under any minute."

I grabbed him and hauled him ashore but he was pretty much unconscious and not breathing by the time the ambulance arrived.", Kono's eyes told a story of panic.

"Danny's pneumonia made it hard for him to breath normally and the blow to his head didn't help any, Doc sounded like he'd like to give Danny a good talking to.

"He'll be alright", Steve surveyed his second again. "Yeah Steve, he's going to be on antibiotics for awhile and it will take him awhile to recover but he was damn lucky to survive."

Doc looked at Kono and Chin, We'll let you rest now Steve, buzz if you need anything.

They departed leaving Steve looking at his unconscious second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling. This was not quite what he'd imagined death to be like. "Danno, you awake", a familiar voice called.

He must be dead then for Steve was calling to him. Trust his luck to meet Mc Garrett in the after life now he'd never get any peace.

"Danno", the voice called again more insistently. Danny finally turned his head and looked directly at the bed where Steve lay. "Am I dreaming or just dead", Danny asked tentatively. "Neither Danno, both of us are still very much alive", Steve told him "I thought you were dead though Danno especially when I heard about an important funeral. But Kono told me that was for Lance Davis's son who was a victim of the Popper at the same time as me".Danno what you did has got to be the craziest, dumbest, idiotic, insane… Steve thought up every word he could to describe his displeasure at Dannos plan." Alright Steve, you can stop, Danny stated firmly, I know it was unorthodox but it was they only way I could see of catching the killer."

"Yeah well it did work Danno but don't ever do anything like that again, promise", Steve voice took on a begging quality.

"Alright Steve I promise", Danny smiled at his boss.

"Hawaii this song is dedicated to the team at 5-0 and in particular one Danny Williams whose bravery contributed to sick Hawaiians sleeping safely in their beds."

Danny waited to hear what song he was going to get when with a snap Steve turned off the radio. "Can't have you thinking it was a wonderful plan", Steve growled but there was a sparkle in his eye that contradicted his tone. He was just glad both of them had survived this encounter.

.

THE END


End file.
